1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a portable electronic device with a protective keypad cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, etc., are wildly used. A portable electronic device generally includes a keypad, a printed circuit board and a housing receiving the keypad and the printed circuit board. The keypad is electronically connected to the printed circuit board. The housing defines at least one through hole for allowing the keypad to extend through, so that the keypad can be used as an input terminal. However, water or dust may penetrate the housing from the at least one through hole, which may damage the printed circuit board.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.